Cuts and Kisses
by Thorsthundergrl34
Summary: This is a one-shot Joker Story for Poison Laughter [Scarlett Suicide] I hope you like it! *I do not own any of the Characters* Abused and alone, she can no longer take it. That is until she meets the Joker.


( /cuts_kisses/set?id=69821950)  
My reflection glared back at me as I sat at my vanity mirror looking over the new bruises that were rapidly darkening on my pale snow white complexion. Bruce had gotten drunk once again last night and proceeded to pummel me until he passed out. Ever since Rachel was taken from us two years ago he hasn't been the same. He just mopes around the mansion, gets drunk, and takes his frustrations out on me. I guess you should know who you are listening to, if you still are listening to my tale of love and my decent into crime and madness. The names Lilah Wayne or at least it used to be that now I go by Ace. The younger sister of Bruce Wayne, or as I know him Batman. My fingers glided delicately over the now almost black spot that was covering my eye. This monster wasn't the brother that I once knew and loved. I hated him now and probably always will. He has made me lose everything that I cared about Harvey, Rachel, and now my own brother.

I needed to escape this horrid existence and the only way I knew how to do that was now sitting in my hand. The small bottle was cold to the touch as I rolled it back and forth in my hand examining the label that was wrapped around it. Inside the bottle lay around thirty pills that would carry me out of this nightmare and take me to my parents, Rachel and Harvey. I poured the entire contents of the bottle into my hand as the tears I had been holding back finally fell down my cheeks soaking my shirt as they rolled off of my chin. This was it I was seconds away from freedom when a noise outside my bedroom door caused me to pause. The pills fell from my grasp and clattered to the hard surface of the glass below. My legs shook with anticipation as I stood and approached the door with extreme caution. The tips of my fingers embraced the doorknob as I turned it beneath my hand pulling the door towards myself.

I stepped into the dimly lit hallway and craned my neck to search for any intruders that were not supposed to be there, but I was only greeted by the sound of wind howling through the empty corridor. With a sigh of relief I shut the door and turned back towards my earlier agenda but found that my pills were no longer on the table. My breath hitched in my throat as I slunk towards the vanity mirror that was now slathered in a coat of bloody letters 'Why So Serious?' My fingers traced along the first letter of each word. I picked my hand up to examine that the blood on the mirror was still fresh. My heart raced in my chest as my adrenaline kicked in because there was only one person who wrote like that, the Joker.

My eyes scanned the entire room but found no one and the only place left to hide was my closet. I inched closer and closer to the wooden doors and yanked them open but still I found nothing. Maybe I was losing my mind after all. I mean what other explanation was there for seeing and hearing things that weren't there. I let out a slight chuckle as I shut my closet doors and made my way to the balcony that was attached to my room. As soon as I stepped outside I felt an arm wrap around my body and a hand went over my mouth "scream and you're uh dead doll." My eyes widened with fear and realization that it was the Joker and I was not crazy, but how and why he was here I had no clue. His breath was hot on my neck as he held me close to his body and whispered in my ear "now I am going to let go of you but if you scream for help I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand, nod if you understand" I slowly nodded in agreement. "Good" he slowly released me and I spun around to face him.

My eyes immediately went to his scars and the scary thing was I didn't find him that frightening. He must have noticed I was staring because a low growl escaped his lips "do you wanna know how I got them" I glanced up to make eye contact. I knew that even if I said no he would tell me anyways so I just nodded yes. He pulled a butterfly knife from one of his sleeves and placed it along my throat sending a shiver down my spine "my father was a drinker and a fiend, and one night he goes off crazier than usual. Mommy gets the kitchen knife to defend herself, daddy doesn't like that…not…one…bit. So me watching he takes the knife, laughing while he does and says why so serious, now he comes at me with the knife why so serious, why so serious. He tells me that I ought to smile more and sticks the blade in my mouth and why so serious." After he removed the blade from my throat I let out the air that I had been holding in.

He let out one of his signature laughs "I like you doll, how would you like to join my team." I gave him a small smile, now it was my turn to ask a question "why would you need me, I'm nothing special" my hand instantly went to my bruises and he noticed "because of that" he nodded to my bruises and swollen lip. A few more tears slid from my eyes "you see we both have a common enemy the batman or your brother Bruce Wayne." I gasped in shock that anyone else knew who he really was "let's just say that I have seen what he has done and with your help we can bring him down…what do you say?" My mind quickly went over what he had just said and then I remembered the pills and my freedom and just like that I had decided to join him. I stuck out my hand "you've got yourself a deal" and just like that I packed my bags full of clothes and anything else I might need for my new life of crime with the Joker. Before I left I wrote Bruce a final good-bye  
'Dear Bruce this note is to say good-bye forever. You are no longer the sweet older brother that I grew up with. You have become bitter and cold hearted and I hope that one day you will be able to get passed Rachel's death and move on. But until that day comes I have chosen to leave and go down a different path, we will meet again but I will no longer be the little girl who you used to love, or the little girl who you took out all your anger and grief on. I will be something completely different and that is my choice. Don't try to find me and don't report me missing –Your Sister Ace.

Scarlett Suicide


End file.
